


Another Day in Gotham

by Korkyra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another Day in Gotham, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Chases, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Gossip, Gotham City Police Department, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: In which Duke deals with stuff.
Relationships: Duke Thomas & Jason Todd, Duke Thomas & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Duke Thomas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Another Day in Gotham

Gotham at night was an established problematic twilight zone, Gotham at day....could be just as chaotic.

That in mind, Duke really didn't want to deal with his his brothers drama. The morning started out great, until Dick waltzed in with a spectacular show off acting skill that would put many a drama actor to shame. Knowing Dick, on a Saturday, it could be only about something one would classify as one of those first world rich boy problems. Last time, it was about which goes in first - the cereal or the milk. Tim had been on his fifth cup so Duke avoided him like the plague. Damian was nowhere to be seen or heard from so it would be a good time to just grab his things and leave the house while he still could.

There was a time Duke thought Jason was bat shit crazy but now was the time he'd have to give that man a chance.

After a week in the Manor, accepting there was still a lot to learn about his new family was the first painful step into his reality.

Cass hovering like a bat over his head as he slept was what opened his third eye that he may have been sucked into one of those horror movie tropes where one person has common sense while all others would probably be kidnapped by the devil over a porcelain tub in some creepy ass old house with weird triple lock doors leading to nowhere but somehow that raises no suspicion at all.

Encountering Tim at any hour of the night with his mug could be enough to run for the hills, hearing Damian from the most impossible spots in the house had him sleep on the porch, Dick dancing around to some cheerful pop songs were just weird to imagine in this house, Cass impersonated some statues all around the clock because of a movie, Steph had avoided the Manor after sunset (okay, so she had patrols, but still), and Bruce and Alfred were just kind of this ominous duo ever present in all corners for some reason.

Yeah, it was safe to say Duke had quite the wake up call trying to adjust to the place.

During day, nothing seemed to be out of place.

It took a good while to get used to this Addams Family shit that was going on, but the lack of Thing made it all to real to not be freaked out about it.

One particular creepypasta event had Duke knocking on Jason's door in the middle of the night, with the other opening it, as if not at all surprised to see him there. Not much words were exchanged, there had been no need. All Duke knew was that he was out like a light the moment he settled down.

The next morning had Duke seated at the kitchen table, Jason across him, spilling out his soul over the shit he's seen in the Manor.

"After a while, there will be one thing to haunt you there and you'll learn to ignore the rest." Jason says, shrugging one shoulder. "I stayed up for days at night when I first arrived there."

"Ever had a feeling a shadow watched you from a mirror?" Duke asks.

"No, but I think the void is lurking behind the curtains."

"Oh."

"The house has history, Duke." Jason leans back into his chair. "Though I'm certain whatever's lurking in those walls means us no harm."

"That why you out here?" Duke asks with a raised brow.

"No, this is to drive the old man up the wall." The smile offered told Duke that in all this Batman stuff, Jason was definitely the vengeance bit.

"Dick listening to Barbie girl in that house is also part of it."

_Duke could so relate to that._

"How are things at work?" Duke offers next, taking that bagel from the small bread basket on top of the table.

"Calm, for now." Jason says as he gets up to fetch some stuff from the fridge. "Save that intervention last week, there isn't much going on."

"Heard from Kon he chased a dude right into your fist the other day." Duke actually smiles at that image.

_Yeah, there was also that._

"You know Kon?"

"Yeah, we kind of bonded over the creepy stuff. Didn't know he had a fear of vampires."

"It was cure over an incident regarding some historical figure."

"...sounds like something that would happen with him involved."

First, Tim and Dick thought it funny to not deny any stories Kon came up with regarding actual blood suckers roaming around the Manor. Which was made worse with Jason pulling a stupid stunt with offering a soda like it was some blood sacrifice to Batman, who kinda went along with that junk, but Kon in hearing range didn't think it funny. Lastly, just as everyone thought they've done it, Dracula himself decided to visit a party Bruce threw because etiquette and rich socialite trope he was pulling, encountered Kon but somehow, instead of passing out, Kon got pissed when Dracula implied he had to do with the original count from Transylvania and went into a rage over it because Țepeș was a die hard ruler in Wallachian history and a national hero of Romania, not this whimsical hiss dude in a flashy costume.

Best party Bruce ever threw, hands down.

After that, Duke kind of started ignoring whatever was going on in the house after sun down. Although he would not be double checking suspicious doors down the hallways.

That morning had been the perfect excuse to get out and enjoy the day rather than deal with everyone and their schemes. The day seemed nice enough for a bicycle ride, so why not. Forecast had no power over this city so better go with the gut feeling and Duke's told him it would be a decent day for a bicycle.

Alfred also asked if he'd be kind enough to deliver a small package to Jason, if that would be on Duke's way.

The bundle in his backpack, Duke cycled the slopes down the road. In broad day light, it wasn't so bad. He was a Gotham kid, too. One would think that gave him enough leverage to deal with his current family situation. Guess that wasn't the case.

"Are you kidding me?" He shouts out loud on a cross section, witnessing someone running past two ladies and stealing a bag from one of them. Switching the road for the pavement as he cycles after the guy, avoiding pedestrians while at it, all of them looking after them in confusion, both take a sharp turn two times into the chase and the third turn is familiar - wait-

Walking down the stairs of the precinct are both Jason in his GCPD hoodie and Kon right next to him in a red one, leaning a bit forward to see what's going on before both jump into action because the idiot lady bag stealing crook had to run down the road leading not only to a police precinct, but the one Jason worked at. Not that Duke would ever complain, just laugh himself shit-less after crashing into the bushes causing enough confusion for the crook to lose his pace. Not that he'd be able to outrun both Jason and Kon.

"What's with these guys and running towards a police station?" Duke asks as Kon help him up, both untangling his bicycle from the bushes, as Jason drags the unlucky dude towards his colleagues who went outside to see what the commotion was.

"Nice distraction manoeuvre." Kon says, picking out some branches from the wheel.

"...I improvised."

"No, you didn't. You tilted right into that bush." Jason walks up to them with a grin.

"Shut up." Duke grimaces. "Don't blow my bullshit."

"Hey, he saved us the trouble by making that guy almost run into a wall." Kon says. "As long as the result is there..."

"Never thought you'd be the Machiavelli type...." Duke blinks in surprise at him.

"You'd be surprised..." Jason mutters, glancing at a very pleased with himself Kon.

There's something about it that slaps Duke right across the face as he stands there, tiny branches all over him and his yellow t-shirt and dark grey jeans.

"...you two dating?!?" he dead pans, only now recognising the hoodie on Kon. Definitely one of Jason's.

The question draws both their attention towards him but neither took any offence in the tone.

"...why are you so surprised?" Kon asks, now genuinely curious.

"Cuz you're like the sun incarnated and he's the void-no, wait, never mind, in that aspect it makes sense." Duke stops himself halfway through that one.

"..how long is this going on, exactly?" He asks, squinting at them. He couldn't have missed out on that news, right?

"...us actually dating or the part leading up to that?" Kon raises a brow.

"Huh?"

"Don't confuse him, Kon. He was the only one who didn't get on my case over you." Jason says, though the amusement in his eyes is undeniable.

"...you know what, doesn't matter, as long as you two are happy." Duke deadpans, obviously missing out on a lot going on while dealing with the Manor at night time, between dealing with missions, training and running from Dick's Barbie girl solos.

"Before I forget, Alfred has something for you." The dark skinned youth reaches for his backpack, retrieving the bundle. "Asked me if I could hand it over to you so here."

"Thanks, Duke." Jason says as he takes it from him. "We were on our way to grab some drinks, want to join us?"

"What, and ruin your date? No thanks." Duke smiles as he hauls the backpack right back on his shoulders.

Jason rolls his eyes. He's heard that one before.

"Not every time we get stuff is a date."

"Right." Duke drags out the first syllable, enjoying Jason's reaction. "Still, I'll pass. Thanks for the offer, though. I have plans to enjoy this days until some obligatory downpour turns Gotham into Venice number two."

"If you don't crash some more bushes while chasing down handbag thieves right into Jay's workplace." Kon adds, tone teasing.

"Exactly." Duke grins this time, getting on his bicycle. "See you around!"

"Take care." Jason says.

"See you!" Kon shouts after him as he rolls down the street.

About two blocks down, Duke had his phone in front of him while leaned to the side of a building, waiting for the other person to pick up.

" _Hey, Duke, what's up?_ " Steph answers in a cheerful manner and Duke explodes into the speaker.

"Since when are those two dating?!?"

Steph doesn't disappoint.

_"OMG, I know, right?!? Tim doesn't tell me anything!"_

"How did you find out?!?"

_"By accident, Kon and I were out shopping for make up-shut up, he knows chemistry-two stores down, he's asking me what do I think, would Jay like this and I'm like oh wow what wait OMG-you?"_

"I'm cycling down the street when someone steals a handbag-don't laugh that hard-and runs right up to the precinct-God, Steph, reel it in-and the two are walking down the stairs, with Kon in one of Jay's hoodies."

_"Think we're the last ones to know?"_

"I'm willing to bet my underpants."

_"Me, too."_

"You in Gotham right now?"

_"Yeah, wanna meet up somewhere? I'll grab us something on the way!"_

"Meet you at the park."

He'll take up Jason's and Kon's offer another day, right now, he needed a gossip session with Steph.

From her enthusiastic waves at him twenty minutes later, he figured she needed one, too.

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by random Pinterest posts


End file.
